King of the World
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo is King of the World! For a single day. What absolute chaos and five year old cause in only twenty-four hours? AU, oneshot Challenge fic for Darkened Fire Dragon


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR**

* * *

"All hail King Lambo. All hail King Lambo." The maids, butlers, soldiers, and all of the citizens of the world bowed and chanted as the five year old Lambo just sucked on his candy on his throne. He picked his nose as he watched them with bored eyes. He still wore his cow suit and his two yellow horns but there was something else on his afro head. He wore a big crown with many shiny jewels on it and a royal cape.

Lambo grew very bored and when he couldn't take it anymore, he got out of the throne and ran outside the room in the middle of the ceremony.

"Lambo-sama? Lambo-sama!" The maids chased after Lambo.

"Gyahahahaha!" Lambo continued to run around the castle. Then he smelled an aroma drifting in the hallway. He sniffed and followed the smell to find out where it was coming from. He ended up going into the busy kitchen where all the chiefs were running here and there to finish cooking in time for the banquet.

* * *

"Hurry up! We don't have a lot of time!" the main chief yelled at the cooks.

"Hai!" they answered and worked faster in an inhumane speed.

Lambo watched them with his mouth drooling at the sight of the food. There were varieties of food there such as Japanese style, Chinese style, French style, and much, much more.

Drools dripped down Lambo's chin onto the floor and his eyes sparkled. He walked up to one of the chiefs and tugged his white apron. The man looked down and saw Lambo with sparkle eyes.

"This isn't place for kids. Now, shoo!" the chief said briskly and dismissed Lambo.

Lambo pouted and yelled, "Lambo-sama demands you to give him the food!"

The chief looked taken back. "L-Lambo-sama?!" He immediately bowed and apologized. The other chiefs looked at him with annoyed look on their faces.

"Give your respect to Lambo-sama!" the chief who apologized yelled, still bowing. Rest of the chiefs stared at Lambo with surprised look on their faces. Spatulas, Frying pans, pots, spoons, and other kitchen utensils the cooks were holding dropped on the floor with a loud clang sound.

All the people present in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and immediately gave what Lambo wanted. They gave him all the food Lambo wanted and provided him with extensive amount of candy.

"No! Not strawberry candy! Lambo-sama wants the grape candy!" Lambo whined as he scowled at the pink candy.

"H-hai! Right away, sire!" one of the cook rushed off to look through the candy stack they had in the storage.

Lambo pouted and crossed his arms as he waited for the candy. When the cook came with his arms full with grape candy, Lambo's eyes sparkled and dived into the stash of candy and ate it very quickly. Lambo gulped down all the candy and when he was satisfied, he skipped out the kitchen, leaving it messy with batters all around the room, random fish head stuck on the wall, and fruits rolling on the floor, some squished, and some very dirty.

The cooks and chiefs sighed as they looked around the kitchen. How were they going to cook for the feast now?

* * *

Lambo kept on wondering around the castle he was in until someone caught him.

"I finally found you, Lambo-sama!" the maid that caught him said as she huffed and puffed. She had a satisfied look on her face and she said to the phone, "I found him! Section B near the grand room!"

Soon enough, all the servants ran to the said hallway and a butler picked Lambo up. Lambo struggled as he yelled, "Let me go! Let. Me. Go!"

"I'm sorry, Lambo-sama but you have some paperwork to finish. The citizens are complaining every day, and you have to study. I have provided a private tutor for you." The butler informed Lambo as he continued to carry the little boy to the office.

Lambo pouted as he was carried. When they arrived at the office, it was filled with papers. The butler sat the boy down at the chair and gave him a pen to write with.

* * *

Lambo stared at the pen and tried to lick it. The butler stopped him before he did and showed Lambo how to sign the papers. Lambo stared at the squiggly lines that the butler just wrote down and scrunched his eyebrows. He gripped his pen and started to doodle on the paperwork. He drew all over the paper and moved on to another one.

The butler just helplessly watched the boy draw on the paperwork that used to be stacked nicely. Now, papers were scattered all over the floor and all of them were drawn. Some had X's on them, squiggly lines, and one had a picture of a poop. As he sighed, he picked all of the papers off the floor and lined them up in a neat pile and put it on the desk.

"Lambo-sama, it is time for your studies." He bowed.

"Gyahahaha!" He yelled as he ran outside the room. If the man in black wanted to play tag with him, then they will play tag!

"Lambo-sama!" the servants all yelled in exasperation. They all wanted to cry... 20 more hours to go… How are they going to manage him?

The maids and butlers all scattered to look for Lambo. They searched each room thoroughly and failed to locate where the little king was. As time passed, they became more and more frantic and panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lambo was walking around the garden where he found a big bull eating grass. Lambo's eyes widened and he trembled. He took a step back and stepped on a branch. The bull's head snapped up and it started to trudge to Lambo.

"G-go away! Lambo-sama not scared at all! T-that's right!" Lambo stammer at the bull, trying to reassure himself that it was going to be okay.

Lambo stepped back as the bull proceeded towards the little boy. When Lambo's back hit the tree, he cowered and covered himself with his eyes closed. Then, Lambo felt something licking him and because of his curiosity, he opened one of his eyes.

The bull was licking his hand! The boy stopped trembling and gained courage to pet the bull on its head. It snorted and closed its eyes at the comfort of the boy's hand.

Lambo grinned and gained even more courage and rode on the bull. He sat on its head and yelled, "Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama shall name you Gyudon!"

Gyudon marched around the castle with Lambo on its head. Lambo was cackling as Gyudon snorted at the soldiers. Butlers and maids gasped and pleaded for Lambo to come down from the dangerous creature.

Lambo ignored them until his stomach growled again. He looked at his stomach and announced, "Lambo-sama is hungry! Bring him food!" and he jumped down Gyudon's head.

The maids and the butlers who were fearfully following the bull sighed in relief and guided Lambo to the dining hallway.

* * *

In the dining hallway, the chiefs ran in and out the room. The reason was one and only, Lambo. When the first chief presented Lambo the food, Lambo brightened up and dug in, only to spit the food back out again. He yelled that he didn't like the food. The chiefs tried their best to please their king, but Lambo's mood got worse and worse as time went by.

In the end, Lambo started crying, bawling his eyes out. "I want Mama's cooking!" He demanded, throwing forks and knives in different directions. "Mama!" He wailed.

The butler quickly escorted Nana to the dining hall.

"Oh, my, Lambo. What's wrong?" Nana asked as she picked the crying Lambo up and rubbed his back. Lambo calmed down at the familiar touch and looked at Nana. A grin broke on Lambo's face and he yelled, "Mama!" as tackled her.

"Oh my." Nana stated and she rubbed Lambo's back again. "Now, do you want to eat hamburger?"

"Ung!" Lambo nodded happily as he was carried to the kitchen. The butler ushered other chiefs to get out of the kitchen.

All the people who could see what was happening inside the kitchen were in awe. They watched as Nana set Lambo down on a counter and put on an apron as she got all the ingredients she needed first. Nobody could see her hands moving as Nana skillfully cut the things she needed. In no time, the food was finished. Lambo brightened up and trailed behind Nana, who was carrying the plate to the dining hall.

Lambo sat down on his chair and happily ate the food Nana made for him. "Lambo-sama wants more, mama!" Lambo said after he finished eating.

"Hai, hai. I'll get some more for you, Lambo." Nana giggled and got some more food for Lambo from the kitchen.

* * *

When Lambo was done with his dinner, he was too tired to do anything. He made the servants to let his new pet bull, Gyudon to sleep with him. Snuggling close to Gyudon, Lambo slept, dreaming of what happened today as the king of the world.

* * *

**And it is done :D **

**Thank you for reading this and can you please review if you can? **


End file.
